halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas Miles
|gender = Male|height = 5' 10"|weapons = *DMR *Sniper Rifle *Magnum|hair = Brown|eyes = Green|era = * *Post War Era|notable = *Twin Brother to Bridget Miles|affiliation = }}Thomas Ethan "Tom" Miles ( : 56229-76678-TM) was a in the in the during the and Post War Era. He was apart of Beta-Three squadron with his sister Bridget. He was reassigned with his sister to Alpha-Four after the war's ended. Early Years Born in Juno, Mars, Thomas Miles was born five minutes before his sister, Bridget. The two lived on Mars for a majority of their lives and enlisted with the UNSC following the deaths of their grandparents by Covenant forces. Human-Covenant War Battle of Golem Deployed to the colony world alongside Beta-3, Tom and Bridget were sent in to assist front lines and reinforce the failing UNSC troops. After landing on the ground, the team began to fire at Covenant forces, trying to push them back. While on the ground, the team was joined by local army troops and together pushed the Covenant back and away from the landing site. Beta-Three pushed further through the town of Terra to clear the area and push towards a Covenant LZ. While moving through the town, the team encountered a team of Covenant snipers which pinned them down. While trying to fight off the Covenant, additional alien forces came to support the snipers, mainly brutes and banshees. As Beta-3 continued to fight through the troops, two marines squadrons came to support the unit with warthogs. Both Tom and Bridget entered the hogs and opened fire at the sniper squad. The two were soon joined by the rest of the current UNSC forces and attacked the overhead banshee squadrons. The teams pushed through Covenant defenses and eventually made it to the Covenant LZ. Once there, a demolition squad entered while Beta-3 covered the entrance. Holding off Covenant reinforcements from another cruiser under attack, the ODSTs did all they could until a retreat was ordered. After leaving the area, the demolition team activated their charges and the overhead cruisers were destroyed. The teams were picked up and brought to Dust City to clear Covenant forces there as well. Siege of Dust City Unlike a usual drop in deployment, Beta-3 was sent into the city via pelican drop ship. Their mission was to lead civilians through the city to an evac point. Using jetpacks, the team began to move from building to building to capture key points and take out Covenant roaming the city. The ODSTs moved through the city and eventually found a Covenant central command hub. The five ODSTs attacked the command center and were able to kill the elite general stationed there. After shutting off Covenant communications, the team came under fire from a Covenant corvette that entered the city. Realizing the Covenant trap, the five marines quickly moved to escape the area. However, before they could escape, the corvette fired at the entrance, blocking the soldiers inside. Using an underground hatch, the team escaped before the Covenant could destroy the entire facility. The team moved through the underground tunnels of Dust to regroup wth UNSC forces. Reaching the beaches of the city, the team moved to assist local UNSC forces in recapturing a small portion of the beach. As the team moved through the area, Tom adopted a sniper rifle and began to support the UNSC efforts from a distance. The team eventually found its way to a UNSC LZ and were picked up to be taken deeper into Dust City. Using the cover of night, Beta-3 were deployed to shutdown Covenant jamming towers. Using a pelican drop ship, the team went to fie distinct locations and deactivated jamming towers guarded by Covenant forces. Afterwards, the team moved to the local ONI building for evacuation efforts. While in evac, the team was engaged by Covenant attack squads. The ODSTs defended the area from Covenant forces along enough for a ship of their own to pick them up and take them away from the city just as the tower was glassed. Battle of Patriot's Point Deployed to Patriot's Point, Beta-3 was tasked with defending the final landing platform from Covenant forces as UNSC began total evacuation. While the ODSTs and other UNSC forces guarded the platform, Tom and Bridget went to the MAC cannon overlooking the area and opened fire at the Covenant. Firing at banshees and phantoms, the twins did all they could to defend the platform. Eventually, they were recalled by their CO as another team took over the MAC cannon. Beta-3 escaped but both Tom and Bridget argued to their CO about leaving the second squad behind. Despite this, the second squad were killed and Beta-3 escaped. Battle of Earth Arriving late in the battle, Beta-3 was deployed down into Moscow to assist UNSC forces in clearing the area of Covenant. Deploying with drop pods, the team landed along the outskirts of the city and quickly engaged by Covenant forces. Clearing out a Covenant controlled center and drone hive, the team were able to save Alpha-6 and push into the city with army soldiers. Battle of Egypt Beta-3 was deployed to Cairo to halt a Covenant attack in the early along with the rest of the 233rd Battalion of ODSTs. The soldiers arrived in the cover of night in trenches dug by Egyptian forces days prior. When the Covenant army hit, several anti-vehicles turrets were installed and the marines hold off the Covenant. Soon, the Covenant entered the trenches causing Tom to engage them and clear out the bunkers under them if necessary. Tom came out of the trenches and found a way behind Covenant lines. Once there, Tom ambushed the Covenant along with other marines while the rest of Beta-3 and marines cut off the escape route. After the Covenant escape route was cut off, the remaining UNSC soldiers boxed the Covenant in and destroyed Covenant supplies and ammunition. Afterwards, the ODSTs found a Covenant bunker in which they stormed and nearly burned to the ground. However, afterwards a Covenant platoon came in to reinforce the Covenant forces stationed there. Tom and Beta-3 put the feet in and held the area until UNSC air support arrived and saved the remaining soldiers. Additional pelicans came in and dropped scorpions and warthogs alike to further fortify the area and give the battalion a ride to a station further north. Operation: Supercharge Moving up north, the 233 Battalion were engaged by a large Covenant station currently blocking off Egypt from the rest of the continent. The Battalion spilt into groups of six behind each scorpion as the tanks led the charge towards the Covenant. Once reaching a bunker, Beta-3 and the rest of the battalion entered the bunker the while tanks proceeded further onward. While in the bunker, Tom found several anti-vehicle guns and quickly destroyed them as Beta-3 continued forward. Linking back up with the scorpions, the Battalion pushed on and encountered a large Covenant controlled town being used as an outpost. After the ODSTs stormed the town and recaptured it, more Covenant arrived with extra heavy armaments. Tom and Beta-3 were tasked with pointing out targets for a target locator. The armament of the Covenant were eliminated by the locator and the town fortified and recaptured by UNSC forces. However, the Covenant launched a massive counterattack and pushed the boarder defenders back into the city. Tom and Beta-3 were able to repel a small portion of the attack from a dilapidated building but to no avail. The ODSTs were able to escape the building took a warthog to clear the main courtyard of the city. Tom and a squad mate gunned down Covenant while Bridget led a scorpion charge to fortify the boarders. Due to overwhelming forces, the Battalion was forced to retreat from the town while more Covenant arrived. Beta-3 cleared the path and defended it until all UNSC personnel escaped then they left as well. However, Tom placed a beacon and after the UNSC pulled out, orbital rounds from the Forsaken hit the town and killed all remaining Covenant. Post War Era Following the end of the Human-Covenant War, Tom and Bridget wee reassigned to Alpha-Four, under the command of Major Richard Bradley along with Charles Duncan. Battle of San Andreas Being deployed to San Andreas, the team was sent to an array station outside the city. While on patrol, Covenant forces landed at the docks and opened fire. The squad fought back but due to a few banshee bombing runs, destroyed a majority of the UNSC forces. Though Rick ordered a retreat, an Elite zealot stabbed him in the back, killing him, leaving Duncan in command. Chip lead Tom and Bridget back to the outskirts of the town and took up a position with other stationed UNSC troops. Though a good fight was able to be established, it wasn't enough to prevent the Covenant breaking through. As a result, downtown San Andreas came under siege. Once word finally broke out about the invasion, Alpha-4 was extracted. Vixel Rebellion In 2566, Alpha-Four returned to New San Andreas to assist in the defense against the rebels located there. The team was deployed into the inner city and attacked a small Insurrectionist stronghold located inside an evac tunnel. While inside, Tom was captured and beaten by the Insurgents. Despite this, the rest of the team was able to rescue him and captured the Insurgent leader. Mission to Saigon Prime The team was joined by two new soldiers, Lance Gorse and Ashley Bunsen and sent to Saigon Prime to investigate a potential Covenant activity. While deployed, the team were engaged by the Covenant sub-fleet of Lost Honor. Being pinned down by fire from a corvette, squads deployed in phantoms were sent down to kill the team. While the team escaped, Gorse was killed by a Covenant suicide squad. Being redeployed to Norgorn City and is sent to rescue civilians from Covenant grasp. They get all the citizens to the escape ship but it is shot down and all civilians die in the crash. Bridget Miles also dies in the defending civilians by a elite with an energy sword. Following the civilian disaster, the team moved to the outskirts of the city to retake the Nature Preserve and to reenter the city from a new angle. Alpha-4 then marched into Norgorn and attacked a Covenant AA station on top of the Nordic Tower. Chip ordered a TAC nuke to be used to eliminate the large Covenant station. As a TACT nuke is placed, Alpha-4 leaves the building, but Tom is knocked out by an elite and holds him hostage. Though the team tries to rescue him, Tom activates the nuke and kills himself and a majority of the city. Launching a final assault, Alpha-4 attacked Norgorn Comm Tower to call for reinforcements. Psych-Interviews Personality Thomas Miles was described as a heartfelt, and a bit of a cocky individual. He was in a way very arrogant but never self-entitled. He never believed that he deserved anything unless he earned it. As such, Tom was a hard worker and still use to believe in that hard work and dedication. Tom also supported a strong cynical sense of humor and wit not found in many especially the war times. Tom would crack jokes just about anyone or thing and would regular insult some people because of it. Tom also held a strong sense of anger against the Covenant. This was mainly due to the deaths of his grandparents. He wished to kill the whole Covenant, but this desire aside when the situation demanded it to not. Physical Appearance Tom is a medium height, human male, standing around 5 feet 10 inches tall. He had light brown hair and green eyes. Tom had a few battle scars along his body. This was mainly due to his position of a sniper which didn't force him into a a position of body damage. Tom was also known to be slim male, looking skinny but at the same time he was muscular. He was mostly known for his brains rather than physical attributes. Relationships Grandparents Tom and Bridget were inspired to join the UNSC due to their grandparents death's. Tom wished to avenge his grandparents by killing any and all Covenant soldiers. Beta-Three Tom was originally assigned to Beta-Three. Though he didn't hate the team, he butheads with the CO once and awhile, resulting in a bad relationship with the unit. Alpha-Four Tom was a member of Alpha-Four. He never truly held a strong relationship with anyone except his sister. However, he held somewhat of a friendship with Chip, resulting in the two having talks with respect coming form both sides. Quotes Confirmed Kills Least to Greatest Brutes: 129 Elites: 171 Jackals: 396 Grunts: 515 Total Kills: 1,211 KillsCategory:BEN THE BESTverse Category:Alpha-Four